


[KK/KT] 河流之声（1）

by orphan_account



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	[KK/KT] 河流之声（1）

3

一个星期之后，特别行动失利的消息传到军校。消息被简化成一道数据模糊的短讯，几乎没有引起波澜。  
学生们不知道消息背后凝聚着多少血泪，老师们也有意淡化这些悲哀。  
“不用过于担心，现在针对边境凶兽的作战设备已经非常先进，99%的人都能从前线全身而退。你们现在要做的就是给我好好锻炼。放假回来之后马上有体能大测，退步的自己去找佐佐木教官！”  
“Nooooooo————”  
学生们发出哀嚎。  
教官拍拍手，让这帮精力旺盛的年轻人安静下来。  
“下面再说一个好消息吧，”教官扫视全场，“今年我们班没有一个人挂科。所以我宣布，暑假正式开始！全体都有，解散！”  
“万岁！万岁！！！”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
“解放啦！！！！！！！！”  
“可以回家啦！！！！！！！！！！”  
学生们举手欢呼。  
盼望已久的暑假终于到来。

学生们从教室里蜂拥而出，光一和刚不紧不慢走在最后，下楼梯时，被长濑逮了个正着。  
“喂，光一！刚！太一今天出院，咱们一起去医院接他吧！”  
国分太一，长濑和堂本们的代班前辈，一个在期末体能大考时给学生鼓劲加油，结果把自己折腾进医院的奇人。  
光一和刚现在打心眼儿里排斥医院。可是国分平时很照顾他们，和他们玩得非常好，丝毫没有前辈的架子，于情于理都应该走上一趟。两个堂本点点头，收拾一下东西便跟着长濑往医院走去。

太一住在骨伤科病房。长濑他们到达的时候，太一的直系Leader城岛茂已经去帮他办出院手续。长濑被同组的松冈拉着去租轮椅。光一和刚陪他说话，等医生来拆石膏。  
太一一下子就注意到了光一脖子上的隔离贴。  
“啊，光一也分化了？什么时候的事？”  
“就十天前。”  
“那不错，下学期器械格斗选了吗？”  
“我不打算选那个，我想和刚一起上”  
“行吧，你俩向来秤不离砣。反正明年就转成了必修课，晚一年也无所谓。”  
太一和两个堂本说着闲话，走廊上忽然换来一阵骚动。警报器响个不停，值班的医生护士迅速向着一个方向跑动。  
“这是怎么了？”刚好奇地问。  
“唉……”太一叹了口气，“听说一周前，收进来一个车祸重伤的，醒过来以后一天到晚闹腾。一车十几个人，就活了他一个，接受不了。”  
“也不知道那人住在哪个病房，警报器总是隔三差五地响，我都习惯了。”  
光一和刚对视一眼，没有说话。

医生进来给太一拆石膏，只让留一个人陪床。光一便让刚出去给大家买点咖啡。  
刚下到大厅的自动贩卖机那儿买了几罐咖啡。回来的时候特意走了楼梯，循着医护人员的身影找到了那间神秘的病房。  
病房内的竖百叶帘合得不密，透过缝隙，可以窥探到室内的情节。  
刚看见病床边摆满各种监视仪器，发出单调机械的声音。床上的人在拼命挣扎，几个小护士压不住他。  
“请佐藤医生过来！快让佐藤医生过来！”  
“镇定剂呢？！”  
“我按不住了！”  
一个身形娇小的护士被推翻在地。刚在那一瞬间看见了躺在床上的人——那或许已经不能被称为一个完整的人了。  
他的双腿被齐根切去，左臂也只保留到肘关节。全身赤裸，胸口贴着各种监控磁片，身上插满各种管子。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊————啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
这人发出可怕的嚎叫，用力扯去那些身上的管线。两三个针头被他一把拔出，鲜血直接飙到护士的脸上。  
“男人！来几个男人按住他！我们按不住啊！”女护士们尖叫着躲开病人愤怒的攻击。  
几个男护士和医生带着软皮制成的束缚工具冲进病房。他们用皮带绑住那死死挣扎的病人，强迫他安静下来。  
“镇定剂！镇定剂！”  
高大的男医生按压着病人，把药剂推进病人体内。  
药渐渐起了作用。  
他的挣扎不再有力。他迫不得已地安静下来，脸转向窗口。  
刚就这样看见了他的脸。  
那是一张什么样的脸啊——脸上布满伤痕，左边半张脸更是皮开肉绽，伤口深得可以直接看见牙槽骨。在烂泥一般的脸上，病人的眼睛无意识地看向窗外站着的刚，里面没有一丝光。他还活着，但是他的灵魂已经步入了比死亡更凄凉国度。  
刚被那绝望的眼神击中了心房，他捂着嘴，下意识地退后一步。  
“喂！你是谁？你怎么在这儿？！”  
刚回过神，看见一个军人凶神恶煞地盯着自己，吓得说不出话。  
那军人看刚还是个穿着军校校服的学生，皱眉说：“快走！这不是你能来的地方！”  
刚一个哆嗦，抱着咖啡飞快地跑回太一的病房。

太一已经拆掉脚上的石膏，正坐在床上和长濑光一他们聊天。刚突然闯入，把一室人都吓了一跳。  
“呀，刚，怎么跑得这么急，有怪兽追你吗？”松冈笑呵呵地打招呼。  
刚气喘吁吁，一句话都说不上来。  
光一立刻站起来，接过他手中的咖啡，拉着他坐下。  
“怎么了刚，发生了什么？脸色怎么难看成这样？”  
长濑他们这才注意到刚白得跟鬼一样的脸色。  
“这是怎么了？”  
“身体不舒服吗？”  
“要不要叫医生来看一下？”  
刚握着光一的手，一个劲地摇头。  
最后是城岛一锤定音。  
“光一，你先带刚回去休息吧。这里有我们也足够了。”  
光一点点头，站起来鞠了一躬后，拉着刚出了门。

“你身体到底怎么样？正好在医院里，要不要挂个内科看一下？”光一担忧地看向刚。  
刚摇摇头。  
“我没事。光一，陪我回去。我要去拳馆。”  
“可是……”  
“我要去。”刚坚持道。  
“好吧。”光一有点犹豫，不过还是顺遂了他的意见。

放暑假了，向来人声鼎沸的拳馆现在空无一人。  
刚脱了鞋袜，从墙上摘下公用的拳击手套，略微活动一下后一个人对着沙包打起拳来。他出拳又凶又狠，一开始还有一些章法，到了后面，全然是在愤怒地发泄。  
光一不知道他遇见了什么，只好安静地站在一旁。  
“光一，”刚叫他，“你也活动一下，陪我打两局。”  
光一接受了刚的邀请。  
做完准备运动，光一爬上拳台，刚已经跃跃欲试。  
“准备好了吗？”  
光一点点头。  
一记右直拳立即迎面飞来。  
刚喜欢拳击，在这方面也颇有天赋，光一不得不全力以赴。刚此时心怀愤懑，出拳格外刚猛，光一格挡起来也非常艰难。  
没有裁判，没有钟表。两个人在拳台上你来我往，打得难舍难分。最后，光一因为一个疏忽，被刚一记勾拳放倒在地。  
“啊——好痛——”光一捂着脸，在地上滚了两下，“我好痛哦，刚！”  
刚看着他赖皮的模样，笑了。他脱掉拳击手套，走到光一身边蹲下。  
“让我看看，打到哪里了？”  
“左脸啦。”  
刚扒拉开光一挡着左脸的手，仔细端详恋人的脸。Alpha的身体非常强健，一般的冲击根本伤害不了他们，光一也是如此。他的左脸完好无损，只有一点点发红。不过刚还是很仔细地检查了一番，最后像哄小朋友一样给他“吹吹”才算了事。

经过一番酣畅淋漓地打斗，刚的情绪终于恢复了稳定。他和光一并肩躺在拳台上，看天花板上树影婆娑。  
光一开口问道：“刚，在医院的时候，你怎么了？”  
刚犹豫了一下。  
“我刚才看见了，和后藤君一起送进来抢救的病人。”  
“啊？！”  
“在一个秘密病房里，情况很不好。”  
“为什么呢，光一，为什么呢？为什么没有人对我们说真话？消息传到军校，轻描淡写什么事都没有！老师还说99%的人可以从前线全身而退！那这些呢？这些在前线无声死去的人、痛苦受伤的人算什么呢？”  
“那个躺在秘密病房里的人，脸被炸成一滩烂泥，失去了战友、失去了双腿、失去了左臂……他已经完全不想活下去了！”  
“光一，我们怎么办呢？我们这些对前线一无所知的学生，再过三年就要上战场了。我们在上面人眼中又算是什么呢？！我们会、会遇到这样的事吗……”  
刚的情绪又激动起来。他眼圈红红的，说话带着鼻音，整个人看上去又愤怒又无助。  
“刚……”  
光一不知如何是好。他担忧地看着自己的恋人。  
刚冲他张开了双臂。  
“抱抱我，光一，抱抱我。”  
光一连忙把刚抱进怀里。刚调整了一下姿势，趴在光一身上，把脸埋进光一的脖弯。  
“如果我们遇到这样的事，怎么办？”  
这话刚问得轻声，落在光一心头却像响雷一般。  
“不会的，不会这样的……刚……”  
光一第一反应就是否定，但是刚竖起食指止住了他的话语。  
“别着急，光一。我们不一定会遇到这样的事，但是这样的事又实实在在地发生了……如果呢……如果我们遇到了这样的事，你会怎么做？”  
“什、什么怎么做？”  
“如果我们在战场上伤成那样……落得……落得终身残疾、高位截瘫的下场……我们该怎么办？”  
光一毕竟只是一个十五岁的少年，心思远不如同龄的恋人细腻敏感。他想了半天，磕磕巴巴地说：  
“那我们就加强训练！刚，下个学期回来我们主动找佐佐木教官给我们早晚加课吧！这样、这样碰到这种事情的几率就会小得多。”  
“或者我们早一点考出大型特种作战器械的资格证，驾驶那样的特殊器械在前线应该会更加安全。”  
“要不然我们再努力一点，争取毕业的时候分配进中居尼桑、木村尼桑他们的军团里去。S军团虽然执行的任务繁重，战损比却是最低的。”  
刚没有说话，他温热的呼吸吐在光一颈弯，弄得光一的脖子痒痒的。光一想挠一下，又不敢动。最后他放弃一般问道：  
“那你想我怎么办呢？”  
刚叹息了一声，说：  
“光一，你真是一个乐观的人啊……可是我却做不到这样乐观。没有了手、没有了腿、高位截瘫……这样的人生还有什么存在的意义呢？”  
“刚……”  
“光一，”刚轻柔地呼唤恋人的名字，“如果有一天，我受了这样重的伤，我要你……”  
他顿了一下，才继续说道。  
“杀了我。”  
“刚！你在说什么呀？！”光一吓得坐了起来，“这、这怎么可能！我……”  
“嘘嘘嘘，光一，你听我说，”刚搂住光一的脖子，在他耳畔呢喃，“难道你可以忍受吗？之后的几十年，终日囿于方寸之地，连自主排泄这样的事都无法完成……你知道吗光一，那个秘密病房里的伤兵，连自杀都做不到！一个连死亡自由都没有的人，还有什么尊严可言？你能忍受这样的生活吗？你觉得我能忍受这样的生活吗？”  
“……”光一说不出话，只能紧紧搂住刚纤细的腰。  
“所以，如果我遇到了这样的事，请你一定要杀了我。”刚揭下光一的信息素隔离贴，让松枝的气息笼罩自己全身。他低下头，亲吻光一的Alpha腺体，在他的腺体的表皮上吮吸出一个个淡红色的印记。这种连绵细小的刺激，刺激得光一呼吸浊重。松枝香更凛冽了，他们身边好像下起了细雪。  
“在遥远的武士时代，武士们切腹自尽的时候，会请最好的亲友来担当介错人。介错人将干净利落地砍下他们的头颅，免去他们的痛苦。你也要这样做，光一。我绝不会怨你，反而会感激你，用死亡保全我的尊严。”  
刚搂着光一，同他不停地接吻。  
“我不相信别人，我只相信你。所以光一，和我交换匕首吧。让我们彼此守护，成为彼此生命的最后一道防线。”  
“我做不到！我不可能做得到！”光一怒吼起来。他一个转身，把刚压倒在地。“我可以为了你死，可是……你、你为什么要这样对我？堂本刚！你怎么能这样对我？！”  
刚悲伤而安静地看着愤怒的光一。  
“你做得到的，光一。因为你爱我。”

因为你爱我，所以你永远会尊重我的意见，即使要为此忍受巨大的痛苦。  
我也愿意为你忍受这样的痛苦，光一。  
因为我如你爱我一般爱你。

光一的脸涨得通红，额角青筋都气得凸起。  
刚温柔地看着他。  
“啊啊啊啊————”  
光一忍受不住，猛地扑下去，一口咬住刚的锁骨。他咬得很用力，很快尝到了咸腥的的味道。  
刚被他咬出了血，却没有丝毫抱怨，反而顺驯地仰起脖子，方便恋人任意施为。  
“下学期回来，陪我去找佐佐木教官加课。”  
“好。”  
“明年把大型特种作战器械的资格证考出来。”  
“好。”  
“毕业争取去S团。”  
“好。”  
“如果……你在战场上重伤不治了……我会、我会杀了你……如果我重伤不治了，你也要杀了我……”  
“……好。”  
“堂本刚，你真的太残忍了。”  
光一低下头，泪水一滴一滴落在刚的脸上，烫得刚的心口也跟着疼痛起来。  
“啊，光一。”  
他搂紧了恋人的背脊，闭上了漂亮的大眼睛。  
“那是因为我爱你啊。”


End file.
